TRES HOMBRES Y UN CRETINO
by Little Pen - Petita Ploma
Summary: Neil está decidido a poseer a Candy sea como sea... ¿Lo logrará?
1. Chapter 1

**TRES HOMBRES Y UN CRETINO**

_prefacio - minific_

Neil se sentía especialmente fastidiado aquel día. Ya eran demasiados años persiguiendo su propósito de conseguir la mano y el corazón de Candy. Tras lo que había presenciado aquella mañana habia llegado a varias conclusiones. La primera, que jamás lograría hacerse perdonar por Candy. La segunda, que tampoco lograría entender ni conquistar aquel misterio hecho mujer. Y tercera y última, pero no menos importante, que iba ser un infeliz lo que le quedaba de vida, al recordar su último intento de hacer suya a la rubia.

Si cuando era pequeña, él no podía evitar burlarse de sus pecas y su revoltoso cabello para disimular lo graciosa que le resultaba, a medida que pasaban los años Candy iba adquiriendo a sus ojos una natural voluptuosidad que lo mantenía prendado, por más que intentara autoconvencerse de que ella no estaba a su altura.

Tras la anulación del compromiso su familia se trasladó por un tiempo a Florida, y creyó que ahí podría olvidarse de aquella tontería... pero no fue así, sino que su obsesión se volvió mayor.Y el destino no dejaba de torturarlo, cruzando una y otra vez su camino con la desdeñosa huérfana.

Hacía tiempo que se sabía que Candy había roto sus relaciones con aquel actorucho, y todo indicaba que su relación con el patriarca Andrew iba más allá de la simple amistad por la que la querían hacer pasar. Por otra parte, unos extraños rumores habían empezado a surgir entre la alta sociedad... un extraño desconocido, con un parecido notable estaba frecuentando ultimamente la mansión de Lakewood. Si él mismo no hubiera asistido a su entierro, juraría que se trataba del mismísimo Anthony... Pero aquello, no podía ser ¿Verdad?

_Continuará_


	2. Chapter 2

**TRES HOMBRES Y UN CRETINO**

Minific

~ UNA SEMANA ANTES ~

- En serio Neil, no sé que le ves a esa apestosa. Me desesperas. Tengo muchísimas amigas más bellas y con más clase que esa recogida - Refunfuñaba rebuscando en lo que ella llamaba "Su arcón de los secretos" y del que tan sólo ella tenía las llaves. - Toma, aquí lo tienes.

- ¡Muchas gracias hermanita! ¡Eres mi hermana favorita! - Intentó abrazarla.

- ¡Soy la única que tienes pedazo de estúpido! - Se apartó ella, aunque le encantaba que su hermano la agasajara. - Antes, debo recordarte que es muy importante que sólo tú y esa mugrosa estén solos para que funcione... - Extendió el objeto con reparo, deseando interiormente que el plan de su hermano se fuera al traste otra vez. Aunque en una ocasión llegó a pensar que tener de cuñada a Candy podría ser positivo para su propio estatus social, sabía que jamás podría llegar a apreciarla, y no estaba muy segura de si sería capaz de comportarse tan hipócritamente, también con ella.

Neil repasó su plan y empezó a ponerlo en marcha. Tan sólo quedaba una semana para que Terrence G. Granchester, también apodado como "Lord Gra Gra" o directamente "Lord Sapo" por el sonido del anterior, realizara su actuación privada en la mansión Andrew, de un pequeño soliloquio que le había escrito su esposa Susana Marlow, "Sólo hace falta un pie para avanzar".

Tan sólo la familia Andrew y parientes más cercanos podrían asistir, y sabía que Albert tenía planeado volver a partir de viaje de negocios tras la representación, dejando a Candy sola con la tía abuela Elroy en la mansión. Él podría permanecer en la mansión, como invitado de la tía abuela Elroy y sería el momento oportuno.

Sus relaciones con Candy se mantenían en la justa cordialidad requerida por la inevitable proximidad familiar, y ya nadie le prestaba demasiada atención, pues en los últimos dos años había logrado disimular su interés y contenerse para no provocar de nuevo la furia de Albert...

Si todo salía bien, volvería a verla sin duda, pero el sacrificio habría valido la pena, si la recompensa era Candy...Neil era un hombre con muchas virtudes. Bueno, en realidad ninguna que se le conociera. Pero todo el mundo tiene alguna, así que supondremos que sí, que alguna tendría, pero una de sus mayores "no virtudes" era la de no hacer las cosas bien. Y como era de esperar, también lo estropeó todo en esta ocasión.

Para empezar, a la presentación asistió también aquel sospechoso desconocido que tanto le recordaba a su fallecido primo político.

Sin embargo, "el perro guardián de Terry" (forma en que Neil apodaba a Susana Marlowe) no había acompañado a su "amorcito" por encontrarse indispuesta, según comentara el propio actor. Y para acabarlo de rematar, Albert anunció que su partida se retrasaría al día siguiente y, por si fuera poco, invitó también a quedarse a dormir a Terry y al extraño, del cual no acabó de escuchar su nombre. Albert y este último parecían como hermanos, y era evidente que su relación estaba llena de confianza y cariño mutuo.

Fastidiado, Neil no encontró la ocasión para acercarse a la criatura que lo prendía. Por el contrario, se vio rodeado de letargosas damitas que competían alternando para acaparar su atención o la de Terry, mientras en la distancia podía observar como Candy reía y disfrutaba de la compañía de Albert y el extraño.

La fiesta se alargó hasta altas horas de la madrugada, soportando las vulgares insinuaciones de aquellas niñas que pretendían ser la mujer de sus deseos, mientras Candy seguía con su animada charla y bailes alternados con Albert, Terry y el extraño.

Terry, especialista en quitarse moscardones de encima, había sabido zafarse para poder acompañar a sus viejos amigos. En varias ocasiones se habían cruzado sus miradas, y vio que el castaño mantenía por él la misma vieja antipatía y desdén que en el pasado.

A medida que avanzaba la noche y empezaba a clarear, Neil sentía que su desesperación incrementaba. No podía dejar de observar de reojo a Candy que resplandecía con una luz especial. Su escote apenas dejaba intuir unas insinuantes y blanquecinas redondeces. Sus dorados rizos se agitaban y acariciaban descuidadamente aquellas tímidas curvaturas cada vez que ella reía abiertamente. Neil sintió que en ese momento hubiera dado todo cuanto poseía por sumergirse entre ese par pechos, por sentir su intuida suavidad, por recorrer su perfil hasta llegar a cada uno de los pezones que los debían coronar, pero el detonante final llegó cuando vio desaparecer a Candy junto a sus tres acompañantes ¡A dónde demonios se iban!

Le costó un poco zafarse de la muchacha que le tenía agarrado posesivamente el brazo, y sin importarle resultar maleducado tomó su copa y se dirigió a seguirlos sin despedirse.

Por más que recorría los salones de la mansión no encontraba rastro alguno de los 4 fugitivos. Agotado y sediento acabó de un trago el contenido restante de su copa y la abandonó. Siguió caminando hasta que finalmente se dirigió al único sitio de la mansión donde no había previsto que se dirigieran... aunque era el lugar donde él pretendía llevar a cabo su plan con Candy.

Empezó a escuchar unos extraños ruidos a medida que se iba acercando al lugar y su corazón empezó a acelerarse llevado por el pánico y la preocupación.

Efectivamente, cuanto más cerca estaba del lugar más claramente podía escuchar que lo que se escuchaba eran las voces entrecortadas de Candy, Albert, Terry y el desconocido.

_Continuará_


	3. Chapter 3

**TRES HOMBRES Y UN CRETINO**

Minific

_Desenlace_

Al llegar a la entrada de la puerta de la biblioteca se la encontró entreabierta. Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían y quedó petrificado sin entrar.

Las cuatro sombras titilaban en una de las paredes y la luz cálida del fuego de la chimenea caramelizaba pieles en una danza de caricias y jadeos.

El patriarca besaba ávidamente, cual náufrago sediento, los labios y el cuello de Candy, mientras sus manos, enormes en contraposición al diminuto cuerpo de la muchacha, asían su cintura para atraerla hacia él. Tras ella, el actor atesoraba con las suyas aquellas maravillosas protuberancias mamarias, ahora totalmente expuestas para mayor suplicio de Neil y placer de los tres acompañantes.

Terry competía en besos, compartiendo labios y cuello con su viejo amigo. A sus pies, el rubio familiarmente desconocido, despojaba del resto del vestido a la dama, para pasar a agasajar territorios más íntimos y no menos deseados.

Ella, ligeramente sonrojada, parecía abandonada al mar de sensaciones que los tres hombres le propiciaban desde diferentes frentes.

Completamente desnuda los ayudó a hacer lo propio, desprendiéndolos de las inútiles ropas que entorpecían en encuentro entre sus cuerpos, descubriendo a tres hermosos "duelistas" esgrimiendo sus bien formadas "armas", para que Candy pudiera inspeccionar con sus delicadas y curiosas manos, mientras se rodeaba con ellos.

El aire se tornó denso, y Neil sintió como su garganta se secaba y la entrepierna se le erigía con voluntad propia. El cuerpo de aquella mujer era mucho más hermoso de lo que hubiera imaginado, lleno de curvas y lisas texturas, propias de su lozanía. Su cabello, ahora sin adornos supérfluos, se percibía sedoso, y envidió como nunca las manos de Terry, al tomar un mechón para olerlo y acariciar con él su propio perfil, y las de Albert, cuando las sumergió en la cascada dorada para atraer posesivamente la boca de su amada y devorarla de nuevo.

El familiar desconocido volvió a arrodillarse, dejando en su descenso un rastro de tórridos besos, recorriendo erráticamente el vientre femenino, hasta llegar a los caprichosos remolinos dorados que cubrían unos aún inexplorados labios. Al notar la calidez y humedad de la inquisitiva lengua, Candy no pudo contener un gemido de sorpresa y placer. Terry, que había quedado como hipnotizado observando el banquete de sus camaradas de lujuría, empezó a reaccionar, reclamando para sí la parte más cercana. Lánguidamente recorría con su lengua los hombros y cuello de la que antaño le robara el corazón, mientras sus manos intentaban abarcar y atraer los glúteos de la pecosa para acariciar con ellos su flamante miembro.

Las oleadas de placer y nuevas sensaciones recorrían el cuerpo de Candy, totalmente perdida ante tantas atenciones y expresiones de deseo que cada uno le susurraba con entrecortada excitación:

- Te amo - Reclamaba Albert.

- Te necesito - Rogaba Terry.

- Te deseo - Exigía el extraño a sus pies.

Torpemente, y como podía, sus delicadas manos buscaban acariciar, alternando pieles y texturas. Seis manos y tres lenguas la recorrían y exploraban sin cansancio, mezclando posesión y adoración, la hacían sentir como aire se tornó aún más sofocante cuando los tres hombres quedaron arrodillados, manteniéndola en pie con un atlántico agarre. Albert y el extraño competían entre sí por recorrer con su boca el interior de sus muslos, mientras Terry exploraba con su lengua el interior de sus nalgas.

Candy, contorsionándose indefensa de puro placer, sentía que podía perder la conciencia en cualquier momento. Sus piernas temblaban sin control tras tres orgasmos consecutivos, mientras sentía como su propia humedad, mezclada con la saliva, la empapaba y resbalaba por sus piernas desde los diferentes flancos. Y aún volvió a recuperar una renovada sensación de recién descubierta calentura cuando, al mirar hacia abajo, pudo ver a sus tres compañeros acariciándose sin dejar de degustarla.

La imagen se le hacía extenuante, pues los tres estaban muy bien formados, con anchas espaldas, fuertes brazos y piernas que remarcaban sus músculos debido contenida postura de sumisión y entrega. La expresión de sus caras la tenían maravillada. Albert parecía un niño hambriento al que le hubieran entregado una bolsa repleta de dulces. Robert, tan parecido a su desaparecido y bienamado Anthony, parecía concentrado y embriagado por el más maravilloso misterio de la creación. Y a su espalda, Terry, sumergido en propiciarle aleteos lingüísticos en la zona más sensible entre sus nalgas, parecía embargado de una dolorosa melancolía de la que no quisiera escapar.

Presa de una contumaz curiosidad por la panorámica de los tres erectos machetes, irreverentes y acusadores, como si reclamaran desafiantes el ser atendidos, creció en Candy la urgencia de sentirlos dentro de ella, no sin cierto recato. El tamaño de los miembros y su propia virginidad, sembraban en ella la incertidumbre sobre la nueva experiencia que deseaba descubrir.

Intentando despejar su propia mente y recuperar un poco de cordura, Candy acarició y alzó levemente la cabeza de Albert, animándolo a que se levantara por completo. Él siempre la había comprendido más que nadie. La había protegido y tratado con la mayor delicadeza. Si había alguien en el que ella confiara ciegamente, ese sin duda, era él. Además de ser él la persona con la que realmente quería pasar el resto de su vida... aunque eso era en lo último que pensara sobrecogida por el puro delirio sexual. Se dejó llevar por su instinto que la empujaba a elegirlo para dar el primer paso.

- Albert - Esta vez fue ella quien lo besó, susurrando en su boca, mientras los otros dos hombres proseguían con la húmeda exploración entre sus piernas. - Albert, necesito más - Jadeo impulsivamente mientras Terry profundizaba con su lengua por detrás. - Albert, ya no aguanto... Te necesito dentro dentro de mí. Me siento vacía sin ti - Suspiró mientras las pupilas de Albert se dilataban aún más al escuchar aquel ruego.

Ansioso por la estimulante visión de la mirada enturbiada y solícita, de la mujer que amaba, y de sus propios deseos incontrolables, Albert se abalanzó de nuevo a reclamar la jadeante boca, mientras volvía a reconocer con dulzura la suavidad de los hermosos pechos con sus manos. Intentando sosegarse, se apartó ligeramente para mirar y calcular su siguiente movimiento. La habitación y la situación se le hacía confusa. En su interior no alcanzaba comprender que demonios hacían ahí Terry y Robert. Sin embargo su propio deseo era más poderoso que los celos o cualquier moralidad. Ver a Candy en aquel estado de éxtasis lo estimulaba en sobremanera, preguntándose a sí mismo si todo aquello no sería un sueño.

Mirando hacia abajo, reclamó lo que en aquel momento consideró de su propiedad, apartando ligeramente de Candy las cabezas de Terry y Robert, que protestaron al unisono con la joven por la pérdida de contacto. Sin hacer mucho caso a los caprichosos reclamos, Albert cargó a su amada en sus brazos para tenderla con delicadeza sobre un diván más próximo a la hoguera.

Los despechados amantes, no se dieron por vencidos y siguieron a la pareja. Terry también se sentía confuso y un tanto ofuscado ante la situación. Él mismo no entendía como había acabado dominado por aquel incontrolable deseo. Se debatía en una incesante lucha interna, entre éste y su propia necesidad de pasar página, pues sabía, que pasara lo que pasara aquella madrugada, en realidad, el corazón de aquella mujer jamás volvería a ser suyo. Otro sentimiento empezó a aflorar en él al observar la ternura y el evidente amor con que se miraban los verdaderos amantes.

Candy y Albert se habían perdido el uno en el otro y no parecían conscientes de lo que les rodeaba.

Terry sintió celos. Celos compartidos por Neil, por comprobar que no era él el hombre al que buscaba la mirada de su amada. Y también sintió miedo. Miedo a ser odiado por estar ahí a la mañana siguiente. Pero el deseo de poseer ni que fuera una vez a Candy se le hacía más imperante.

Robert, por su parte, tampoco entendía muy bien que estaba pasando, pero se lo tomaba con más calma e intentaba disfrutar de la experiencia. Nunca hubiera creído que su primo Albert fuera de mentalidad tan abierta como para compartir su novia. Pero si así resultaba, y siendo como era Candy una mujer tan hermosa y extraordinaria ¿Porqué no disfrutarlo? Se sentó junto a la pareja, observándolos sin dejar de masturbarse, concentrado en el contoneo de los cuerpos.

Neil seguía petrificado y erecto, aunque impotente, frente a la puerta, incapaz de reacción alguna, con la ya re consabida sensación de saberse el último mono en aquel festín erótico al que no estaba invitado, pero que lo tenía, igual que a Robert, cautivado. Mientras tanto, Albert se había ido posicionando entre las piernas de Candy, acariciándola delicadamente y separando sus íntimos labios. Ella ya estaba más que empapada por las atenciones previas, y ansiosa por recibir su masculino embate alzó, impudorosa, las caderas hacia su gallardo miembro.

- Hazme tuya amor mío. Te lo ruego - exhaló jalándolo hacia ella, mientras Terry se conformaba acariciándose como Robert y explorando una de las desatendidas mamas. Robert hizo lo propio con la que le quedaba más cerca, mientras Albert se sumergía poco a poco, rasgando la inicial resistencia y acomodando la estrechez de Candy a su mesura.

Pronto, ambos cuerpos fueron acompasando sus balanceos. Albert no quería perder detalle de las expresiones de Candy mientras la penetraba cada vez con mayor profundidad, agarrándola posesivo y preciso por la cintura, olvidándose totalmente de sus otros acompañantes, y entregándose completamente a sus propias sensaciones.

Robert y Terry acompasaron el ritmo de su propia estimulación al de la pareja de la que no perdían detalle. El cuarteto de jadeos llegó a su punto álgido, a la par que Neil notó su propia eyaculación escurriéndose bajo sus pantalones, inmerso en la sucesión de orgasmos que resonaron en la biblioteca, mientras intentaba encontrar apoyo suficiente en el marco de la puerta y las lágrimas de cólera resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Durante media hora pareció reinar una asombrosa calma. Los amantes habían caído dormidos en el diván, y el fuego empezaba también a despedirse, mientras los primeros rayos de sol se incursionaban curiosos en la habitación, como queriendo dar los buenos días.

Al percibir uno de los destellos a través de la cristalera, Neil reaccionó, levantándose del suelo donde había caído abatido por visualización de tan recientes eventos. Aún sin comprender qué había pasado. En qué modo tan estrepitoso su plan había derivado en algo que él consideraba tan atroz. Buscó con su mirada alrededor de la estancia en la que hubiera tenido que producirse la mejor noche de su vida para descubrir, de nuevo, la prueba de su propia ineptitud.

Sobre una de las mesitas descansaban cuatro copas vacías junto a la botella de elixir, camuflado de vino, que él mismo había preparado para compartir con Candy aquella pasada noche. No había previsto acabar toda la poción. Eliza le había dicho que con una sóla copa bastaría para enloquecer lo suficiente a Candy como para que se le entregara sin reparos... su hermana, como siempre, tenía razón. Lo que había dejado en la botella, que el mismo había estrenado durante la noche con la copa de la que no se separara, daba para enloquecer a cualquiera, pues al inicio de la noche aún quedaban tres quartos.

Volvió a observar a los rendidos y desnudos amantes. Albert permanecía entre las piernas de Candy, mientras Terry reposaba recostado en el respaldo del diván, como si vigilara el sueño de sus amigos, y robert parecía custodiarlos recostado directamente sobre la alfombra persa, que ahora lucía unas manchas de más.

En ese momento reaccionó, dándose cuenta que en cuanto despertaran les extrañaría mucho aquella situación y no quería arriesgarse a que descubrieran su último ardid.

Procurando ser lo más sigiloso posible se acercó hasta la mesita para confiscar las pruebas. Sabía que Albert no era tonto y que seguramente el vino y las copas sería lo primero que inspeccionaría.

Justo cuando creía logrado su objetivo tropezó contra el escritorio provocando que un jarrón cayera estruendosamente contra el suelo.

Candy, aún un poco conmocionada y con un ligero dolor de cabeza, fue la primera en despertarse por el ruido, descubriéndose, aterrorizada y desnuda, con tres hombres y un cretino en la habitación.

**FIN**


End file.
